Sick Kwami
by kikizooom
Summary: There has been more akumas then normal meaning Ladybug and Chat Noir need to work more. Ladybug is feeling exhausted from all the fighting and it has hurt Tikki. Tikki becomes sick but Marinette still transforms. The sickness starts to affect Ladybug. She can't think straight which makes her do things she wouldn't normally do.
1. Chapter 1

**Sick Kwami**

Chapter 1

Lately Chat Noir and Ladybug have been pushing themselves. There have been a lot of akuma attacks lately more then one a day. They both were getting so exhausted. They finish fighting another villain and Ladybug sits down and yawns. Chat sits next to her. "you tired?" Ladybug nods.

"we have been so busy lately I just hope it calms down soon."

"yea same well see you tomorrow m'lady" He goes home. Ladybug stands up and yawns again.

"I need a nap" She heads home. She lands on her balcony, detransforms then lays on her bed. "I am so tired Tikki." She looks around "Tikki?" She sees Tikki on the floor. She must be exhausted like me. She puts Tikki on her bed then Marinette falls asleep.

Next Day. Marinette wakes up to the sound of a bang from outside. She groans. "come on it's 7am why does there have to be an akuma?!" She sits up. "Tikki are you ok?" Tikki looks at Marinette. Tikki shivers.

"I don't feel good Marinette." While Tikki was talking another bang was heard nearby. She sighs. "I don't think it's a good idea to transform while I'm sick" Tikki coughs.

"I don't want to hurt you more but we got to do this even if you are sick." Tikki nods. "Spots on" She transforms. Ladybug starts to feel weird. Her head felt fuzzy like she couldn't think. "what was I doing again?" She groans putting her hand on her head "oh yes akuma." She follows the sound of the bangs and sees Chat Noir.

"hello m'lady."

"hi cat thingy" She groans putting her hand on her head. Chat looks at Ladybug feeling worried for her.

"cat thingy?" He questions.

"shut up and let's get this over with."

After fight.

Ladybug coughs and sits down. Chat sits next to her. "you ok LB?"

"yea just my head feels fuzzy like I can't think"

"well you have been over working" He looks at Ladybug. He felt so worried for her.

"I will be fine" She stands up and almost falls over, but Chat holds her up.

"you ok?" Chat knew something was wrong.

"yea…" She puts her hand on her head again then looks at Chat. "it's like my head is going to explode" Then she punches Chat Noir.

"ow what was that for?" He groans holding his nose. "I think it's broken"

"I got to go" She runs off. Chat watches her leave.

"something isn't right…" He sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ladybug gets home and detransforms. "you ok Tikki?" Tikki nods.

"yea I think the sickness just past but are you ok? You acted weird."

"yea I feel fine Tikki" Marinette smiles.

"ok" Tikki smiles.

Night Time.

It was Ladybugs turn to patrol tonight. Marinette transforms and goes on patrol. She was walking along the roof tops and her head started pounding. "what's wrong with me?" Whatever sickness Tikki had, Ladybug now has it and it's affecting her in awful ways. She falls to her knees holding her head. It really hurt. She was crying and screaming "CHAT!"

Adrien was in his room catching up on some homework when he heard screaming. "Do you hear that Plagg? I think someone is calling for Chat Noir. Claws out" He transforms then follows the sound of the screams.

Ladybug was laying on the roof crying holding her head. It felt like she was having a fight with her brain. Whatever the illness was it is affecting her brain. Will she be able to control her actions? or maybe will her brain just give out and stop working? She felt scared but all she could think about was Chat Noir and she didn't know why.

Chat arrives and sees Ladybug. "LADYBUG!" He runs over "omg what happened? What is wrong?" She lays there crying. Something was telling her to stop fighting… just give up.

"please the pain hurts." She keeps crying. Chat sits next to her. He felt so useless.

"I'm here LB it's ok" He starts to tear up. Seeing her in this state hurt him so bad. Ladybug was in so much pain she just stopped fighting. She closed her eyes. Her brain starts rewiring itself. Changing her feelings, thoughts and personality. "Ladybug?" He felt worried and scared. He didn't want to lose his lady. "please talk to me…open your eyes."

Something horrible was happening in her head. It was like a virus. It started blocking out everything good about her. She opens her eyes and looks at Chat Noir. Chat smiles. "hey bugaboo"

"don't… call… me… BUGABOO." She pushes him away.

"Ladybug?" He looks at her worried.

"ugh go to hell Chat" She smirks. "I don't know why I would be your friend you're the most annoying thing around."

"why are you saying this… this isn't you."

"yes, it is." She laughs and leaves. Chat follows her. He didn't want to leave her alone like this. Ladybug arrives at her home and Chat thinks _oh no what if she hurts Marinette?!_ He follows. He lands on the balcony and sees her detransform in her room. Marinette turns around and sees Chat looking at her. He was shocked from what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chat Noir walks up to Marinette. "you're Ladybug?"

"yea… you must be disappointed hmm."

"why would I be?" Chat smiles

"why did you follow me?" Marinette crosses her arms.

"you were acting weird I couldn't leave you alone"" Chat looks at her feeling worried. Marinette rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine Chat." Marinette coughs. "now go away." Chat Noir sighs and leaves her room. Tikki follows Chat without Marinette knowing.

"Chat Noir." Tikki looks at him. He turns around and sees Ladybug's kwami. "I'm Tikki, uh I think I know what's wrong…"

"what is it?"

"well you know how you both have been fighting akumas a lot lately…well I got sick because I have been very exhausted and well she still wanted to transform while I was sick and I think she caught whatever I have… when a kwami gets sick you shouldn't transform horrible things can happen if a human catches a kwami sickness."

"what horrible things?" Chat gulps and looks at the kwami sadly.

"this has happened only once before…"

"what happened to her?" Chat looks worried.

"She started acting weird like the total opposite of herself. She was a very nice person but then she became so horrible. She started hurting people instead of saving people and then after a couple weeks of this she…"

"she what Tikki?" He looks at Tikki feeling nervous about what she is going to say.

"she died. One day she just didn't wake up. Doctors said her brain exploded." Tikki cries softly. "I don't want this to happen to Marinette I don't know what to do." Chat tears up.

"I will save her I will not let LB's brain explode and I won't let her hurt anyone too." Tikki smiles softly.

"I have hope that you will save her" Tikki gives him a hug then goes back to Marinette. Chat goes home. He detransforms in his room then he lays on his bed and cries. Plagg looks at Adrien sadly. Plagg goes over to Adrien.

"kid? You ok?"

"NO PLAGG IM NOT OK! LADYBUG IS GONNA DIE!" He keeps crying.

Next day. Adrien went to school looking depressed. All he could think about was Marinette and how she is going to die. He sees Marinette at school.

"Hey Maribrat" Chloe laughs. Marinette rolls her eyes then punches Chloe in the face.

"hey bitch." Marinette laughs and walks off. Alya walks over to Adrien.

"what's wrong with Marinette? She's acting well not herself." Alya sighs.

"I don't know." Adrien looks down and walks off. He wanted to tell Alya but he couldn't.

In class. Everyone was sitting there listening to the teacher then Marinette decides to throw stuff at the teacher. Mrs Bustier turns around. "who is throwing stuff?"

"Marinette is" Chloe points at Marinette.

"so what if I am? I can do the hell I want" Marinette smirks.

"detention Marinette." Mrs Bustier looks at Marinette feeling pissed off. Marinette rolls her eyes.

"yea whatever." Adrien looks at Marinette. He thinks to himself _this is nothing like Marinette I need to fix this…and quick._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been a couple days. Adrien has been trying to find something to fix Marinette but his got nothing. He went to Master Fu but he has no clue what to do. He told Adrien to give up but that is so what his not going to do. Adrien has looked through all the books Master Fu has on kwami's but nothing.

Adrien went home and laid on his bed. "I don't know what to do Plagg." He sighs and puts his hands on his head. He felt so stressed. He has spent every day researching. "I don't think Marinette has long left."

Ladybug was running around Paris being an ass to everyone. She would beat up people, throw things at them or bully them. She was running across the roof when suddenly her head was in horrible pain. She falls to her knees and cries from the pain. She places her hands on her head. She couldn't think at all it was just so much. She saw Adrien's house not far so she dragged herself to the window of his room. She opens the window then passes out in his room. Adrien turns around and sees her. "Mari!" He runs over to her.

Couple hours later. Ladybug wakes up. She felt so out of it and dizzy. She looks around and notices she is laying in Adrien's bed. "what happened?" She says softly. Adrien walks into his room and sees she is awake.

"Ladybug are you ok?" He goes over to her. "you came threw my window and passed out."

"my head just really hurt" She sits up "now bug off"

"you need to rest Mari" He covers his mouth.

"what did you say?" Ladybug walks over to him.

"n…nothing" He looks at Ladybug hoping she will ignore what he said but sadly she doesn't.

"how do you know?" She crosses her arms. He sighs.

"fine you caught me m'lady." Ladybug laughs.

"you're Chat Noir? What a joke." She pushes him over and leaves threw his window. Adrien stands up.

"she is getting worse Plagg" Adrien sighs. Plagg flies over to Adrien.

"she even looked paler then normal" Plagg looks at Adrien feeling bad for him "come on kid cheer up"

"I can't… the love of my life is going to die… I can't help her…" He tears up and puts his hands on his head feeling so stressed then he screams and throws stuff in his room. Plagg stays away from him so he doesn't get in the cross fire and he watches Adrien throw stuff. Gabriel walks in and sees his son throwing things.

"Adrien what's going on?" Adrien cries and looks at his father. Gabriel sighs and hugs Adrien.

"someone close to me is going to die and I don't know what to do I will do anything to save her." Gabriel smirks.

"anything hmm?"


	5. Chapter 5 (The End)

Chapter 5

"Anything hmm?" Gabriel smirks. Adrien looks up at his father. "follow me Adrien" Gabriel leads Adrien into his lair. Adrien looks around.

"where did this place come from?" Gabriel looks at Adrien.

"I know you are Chat Noir and I need you to help me… you give me both miraculous and I promise to help the person that you are worried about." Adrien moves away from his father.

"you're Hawk Moth, aren't you?" Gabriel nods. "how could you hurt people? Why father?"

"I did this to save your mother."

"where is she?" Adrien tears up.

"she is in a coma and if I get both miraculous, I can wish for whatever I want." Adrien looks down he thinks to himself _I can't help Hawk Moth, his the enemy… but if I do I will get my mom back and Marinette will be ok… She will hate me but at least she will be alive._ Adrien sighs.

"fine… I will help." Adrien looks down. Gabriel smirks.

"good I'm glad you picked the right choice now get close to her and get the earrings." Adrien nods and leaves. Plagg ears dropped and he flew up to Adrien once Adrien left the lair.

"How could you do this Adrien? You can't just betray Ladybug…"

"I have to Plagg… to save her life… Claws out" He transforms and goes to find Ladybug.

Marinette was in her room sewing when Chat Noir came threw the window. "what is it?" Marinette looks at him. Chat could see she is getting worse. Marinette looks like she had her life drained from her. She was way paler then before and she had dark rings around her eyes.

"I wanted to check up on you." Chat Noir smiles softly.

"well I am fine, now go away." Marinette rolls her eyes. Chat walks closer to her then he hugs her.

"I just wish you get better soon." He slowly grabs her earrings and takes them off. He moves away. Marinette realizes her earrings are gone. She looks at him in shock.

"hey my earrings give them back!" Marinette rushes over to him but he already jumps out the window and is heading home. Marinette gets angry and decides to head over to Adrien's house.

Chat Noir arrives home then detransforms and goes to his father in the lounge room. "I have them" He looks down feeling awful. "now please help Mari…" Gabriel laughs.

"I was never going to help her you dumb kid. Never trust the villain." Adrien looks at him in shock.

"what?! You lied to me?!" Gabriel puts on both miraculous.

"I'm glad I pierced my ears for this moment" Adrien whispers softly.

"I'm glad I was prepared for your betrayal."

Before Gabriel uses both miraculous Adrien runs at his father and stabs him.

"I don't know what I was thinking but I can't let you do this Hawk Moth." Gabriel falls to the ground.

Marinette arrives at Adrien's house and walks inside. "Adrien?!" He hears his name and goes to Marinette.

"what are you doing here?"

"you stole my…" Then Marinette collapses. Adrien runs over to her and catches her before she hit the ground.

"no… no please wake up Mari please" He goes to grabs his ring from his father then he puts the ring on and says, "Claws out" He transforms then heads to the hospital with Marinette.

He paces back and forth in the hospital. He couldn't believe he might lose his princess. The doctor comes out.

"I'm sorry… she is gone… her brain just exploded and we don't know how" Adrien falls to his knees crying.

"No she can't be gone… NO!" He goes to her hospital room to see her dead body. He looks at her and smiles. "It's ok m'lady I will bring you back we will be together." He grabs her body and jumps out the hospital window.

Master Fu was going to take the Ladybug earrings from Marinette since she may die soon and he didn't want to lose them. He went to Marinette's place and he saw her leave in a rush so he followed. Master Fu saw everything. He saw Marinette pass out and notice her earrings weren't on. When Chat Noir left with Marinette. Master Fu looked around for the earrings. He found the body of Gabriel and quickly took the earrings. He hears something and Master Fu quickly leaves.

Adrien arrives home and puts Marinette's body on a table. He goes to get her earrings but he sees they are gone. "no where are they?!" He kneels at his fathers dead body and takes his miraculous. "I will do anything to get princess back… including hurt people"


End file.
